


mamma mia

by calyborn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'dave strider x karkat vantas, Dave x Karkat - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, New York, Unfinished, WIP, best friends to lovers to exes to complicated to lovers to husbands probably, dave strider - Freeform, dave/karkat - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, davestrider/karkatvantas, inspired by that one mamma mia lyric stuck from march, that shit put me in a mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calyborn/pseuds/calyborn
Summary: Its odd that one tap of a button, one single note of one song, can determine your entire mood for your entire day. Sometimes, that one note from that one song has a different feeling than the last time you listened to it. Last time that song made you happy.Now that song has ruined your entire day.
Relationships: DaveKat
Kudos: 4





	mamma mia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mamma mia candy davekat lyricstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633640) by spidgey art. 



> heyy!! this is my first fic on ao3 so ik this will get no reach but if u see this consider dropping a fat fucking follor to my twitter @dirkuuss annd lmk how i could improve

Its odd that one tap of a button, one single note of one song, can determine your entire mood for your entire day. Sometimes, that one note from that one song has a different feeling than the last time you listened to it. Last time that song made you happy.

Now that song has ruined your entire day.

That song for one Karkat Vantas of New York was THIS MAN FLEW TO JAPAN TO SING ABBA IN A COLD RIVER - Austin Weber. The first time he heard that song was at the public pool with one Dave Strider, also of New York. that first time the song felt so fun and light. It felt like watermelon popsicles and pool shorts and the hotness of the sun burning red into your skin. 

The most recent time it felt like nothing.

It felt like heartbreak and dirty clothes. it felt like knowing that you will never see your best fucking friend ever again. And right now the crum covered bed sheets are not helping.

Karkat has always been a neat person. Hes the type of kid who has locker organization, lays out all his fancy pens and pencils on his desk, and spends genuine time on his notes. Dave and karkats relationship had stemmed from karkat commenting on daves messy handwriting. Honestly, he found it cute, and dave explained that he felt like his brain moved too fast for his hands so he had to scribble out his words just to get his thoughts on the page. Karkat couldnt imagine being okay with having barely legible handwriting. 

Oh god.

Karkat turns off the music. The tangent on daves hanwriting just reminded him to change his bedsheets, tidy up his floor, organize his desk, and take a shower. Usually doing those things would mean nothing to karkst. But lately, his body has felt like it weighs 10x more than it did a week ago.


End file.
